Heart of the Dragon
by Kereea
Summary: DRAGON BOOSTER:after 'pride of the hero' Moordryd wonders if he's really bad. Will a old friend help him see the light? NOT ROMANCE! A must read! R&R On hiatus due to lack of new inspiration
1. Prologue

Don't own drgon booster, do own Kett, Vysa, mecra, and their dragons.

----------------------------

Prologue

Moordryd Drakkus Paynn slowly rode though an alleyway in Down-City. He wasn't scared of the hoodlums; after all, he was in charge of the shadiest crew out there. His dragon, Decepshun was quiet, knowing what was on her rider's mind.

The Dragon Booster.

"Why?' thought Moordryd, 'I steal his dragon, stick an evil bonemark on it, and he feels like telling me that the dragon chose me too. What did he mean, chose me?'

Decepshun turned her head, and looked at Moordryd as if to say, "You know the answer to that."

Moordryd resisted the urge to tell her off. Every rider that had a dragon of the opposite gender said the same thing: that they were as annoying as heck. Also, talking to your dragon was rarely seen in public.

"HEY! Leave me alone! Bella, run!"

Moordryd knew that voice; it was Kett, cousin of Kitt Wonn. He had wanted Kett on his crew for years. She was fast, loyal, smart, and, above all, had a _very_ rare dragon. Decepshun shot forward instantly. Like Moordryd was friends with Kett, Decepshun was friends with Kett's dragon, Belladona. Moordryd found Kett in an alleyway.

Kett was ducking attacks and hurling insults. Most of her gear was second hand, so it wasn't holding up very well against the two that wanted her dragon. Moordryd knew them too. Hey, wait a minute, they were on his crew! Vysa, his sister, and her best pal Mecra. Moordryd had never liked them anyway, too uppity, too annoying, and _far _too hardcore in their work.

"Come on sugar, we just want your dragon," jeered Vysa, who did not worry about taking hits, her gear was too strong. She wore a sleek golden chest plate over a midriff exposing dark purple top. Tight jeans, a teal belt, green gloves, and a thick pink streak down her hair accentuated the look. Her dragon, Masquerade, was dark purple with a pink belly and hind legs, and a blue-covered face. She had Decepshun's form.

"Give up that rare Light-Blue tentacle gear too!" jeered Mecra, who always wanted new stuff, or others stuff in this case. Her long brown hair hung slightly over one eye, with a long sleeved gray shirt that had a wide teal line down the middle, dark aqua pants and gloves, black boots, and violet belt. Her dragon, Techina, looked like Masquerade, except she was grey with a turquoise belly, and a black head.

He stayed in the shadows and glanced at Kett, who at fourteen was two years younger than him. She had short orchid (a kind of purple) hair, a bit of which was pulled into a pony tail that split in the middle. She wore a pale turquoise T-shirt, over which there was a pale pink breastplate. She also wore blue gloves, a pair of faded jeans, brown boots, and a silver belt with a heart in the center. Her dragon, Belladona, was an upright, or walked on two legs. (Like Wyldfyr) She was a rare skull breed, with thick, pink, bony plating with an indigo jewel set on her forehead. She had similar collar-like plating around her neck. The rest of her was pale turquoise, except for her feet and the tip of her tail, which were a dark greenish-teal.

"AI-YAH!" screeched Kett as an energy drain took hold of her and her dragon. Before Moordryd could weigh his options, part of him, along with all of Decepshun, decided that this was not right.

Now, Moordryd was rarely one to take action, he preferred to delegate. However, seeing his friend in such trouble gave him an adrenalin rush, which ordinarily clouds judgment. This results in instinctive action, in this case, using a thin Mag-Sheild.

Vysa spun around and snapped, "Who do you think you... MOORDRYD!"

'I'm in trouble,' thought Moordryd. He was. Kett took her chance and ran. Mecra shot after her. Vysa glared at her older brother. She smirked.

"I'll be telling daddy."

-------------------------------------

Okay, i edited the part about Bella being able to read her rider's mind. i've been readin Eragon and Eldest too much.


	2. Chapter 1 Leader No More

I do not own dragon booster. duh

just Mecra, vysa, kett, and their dragons.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One; Leader No More

Moordryd glanced downward at Decepshun, and sighed, "Girl, I don't know what to do. I know we're in trouble, I know we're going to get reprimanded. Should I just run?"

Decepshun glanced up at him. He could swear she was frowning.

"Yeah, I know, that would be a coward's play. But what else?" He wouldn't ever start an argument with her, she was his best friend, but holy Drakkus she would try to annoy him. Even if she did it for his own good.

Moordryd did not have time to figure out what else. The doors in front of him opened in a menacing manner. Moordryd rode inside. Both he and Decepshun glanced around. He had been in here before. It was Word's operations center. Moordryd remembered when he had found it cool, now it was just evil, and that taunted him. How could he ever have found evil to be cool?

His father stood near a table, Vysa, Mecra and their dragons were also there. Moordryd knew that Vysa had played her 'I have more successes than my big brother' (even though said successes were minimal) card, so Moordryd expected the worst. Word looked pained (get it?). He stood and said, "Now Moordryd, these two here have told an interesting story. You see, I know it not to be true, but you may need to tell them. Unless it's true."

"It's true," Moordryd whispered. Why in any reason did he say that? WAS HE CRAZY?

Word's eyes went wide, the narrowed. He muttered, "In that case, Vysa, you are now in charge of the Dragon Eye crew. Moordryd, get your things, and get out."

Moordryd turned and left. 'What am I doing, did the Dragon Booster get to me? Am I being totally NOT ME?'

Moordryd was in his 'true' room. Yes, he had a bedroom like everyone else; he just kept a lot of things in Decepshun's stall. It was large for a dragon stall, about ten-by-twenty. There was a bed of cloth scraps for Decepshun to sleep on, a chest with some gear in it, and some other items. Moordryd used it because the room was convenient for staying with his dragon, when they weren't 'working'.

"Vysa is such a brat!" Moordryd snapped at no one in particular, "Of course she completes her missions, they're all 'steal some gear', or 'get some crews to side with War'. Has she ever, _ever_, had to get the Dragon Booster's dragon! Or even deal with controlling wraith dragons! She always acts so dang innocent! I might have let her do more junk in the crew if she wasn't such a stupid suck up! I want recognition for Father too, but I don't try to bulldoze her into the dirt when I try!"

Decepshun growled in agreement, she felt the same way about Vysa's dragon. Decepshun had been keeping an eye on Moordryd eve since the incident with putting the Furox on the dragon of legend. Of course, Word had been lying when he said he was proud of Moordryd, and had some of his 'minions' keep an eye on his son. Word knew that moordryd had liked being good, so was wary.

Moordryd grabbed his things fast, a data-pad with racer stats, some clothes, his racing jacket and helmet, his Draconium whip, his life's savings (10,000 dracs, enough for a few meals an some new gear.), and a few nutri-bars went in his backpack. He slipped some of his better gear on Decepshun, and rode out.

He saw Cain, the boy looked a little lost, and his expression said that the crew wouldn't be the same without Moordryd. Moordryd knew that cain would not be high in the crew any more, his post would be taken by Mecra.

'I don't belong here anymore,' he thought quietly, 'Maybe I never did.'


	3. Chapter 2 Wild Secret, Vile Plan

Okay. i don't own any characters but OC's. duh. This is the chapter where some more comes together.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2; Wild Secret, Vile Plan**

Moordryd wandered down a dark alley.

"Hey! Paynn, what's a Sun City brat like you doing down here?" called a muscular man, Phistus. The Grip of the Dragon leader still had not forgiven Moordryd for cheating in jousting.

"Nothing," he muttered, and turned away. Even though he led, _used to lead, _a down city crew, he really didn't know his way around. After awhile he ended up at Penn stables. He swallowed his pride, and knocked.

"I'll get it!" called a youthful voice, Lance, Artha's younger brother. Moordryd tried not to look imposing; he just wanted a map anyway.

"Hi, who is it----- MOORDRYD?"

There was the sound of someone leaping up, and soon Artha stood at the door, arms crossed.

"Well?" the stable brat, _Artha_, said, "What do you want?"

"Just a map, I'm looking for a place to stay the night."

Artha rolled his eyes, but got a map. Moordryd thanked him, wearily staring at Kitt. How he could like her cousin but hate her he did not know.

'Hmm. This place looks halfway decent,' Moordryd thought, looking at a tavern.

"You a member?" asked a muscle bound weirdo.

"Huh?"

"He's with me." Moordryd turned and saw Kett smiling as she flashed a card. The man let them in, scowling.

"Sorry you got kicked off your crew," she said as they found a table. Moordryd reached for his pack, but Kett slapped his hand.

"I'll pay, you have to save your money, unless..."

"HM?" said Moordryd, as they and their dragons began to chow down.

Kett smirked. This was _very_ scary, if you ever have the chance to see it.

"Follow me," she said as they left, and started a wild race through the streets, Moordryd and Decepshun had trouble keeping up. Kett was being her usual over the top self, and seemed to think that buildings and flagpoles make good obstacles.

They ended up at Penn stables. Kett slipped inside a stall, and motioned for him to follow. Then Belladona brushed against a board, and an elevator opened.

"Where are we going?" he called over the rush of air.

"To see the Dragon Booster."

They stepped around a corner, and saw the Dragon Booster lean against his dragon. The hero reached for his right arm plate and pulled out a pendent. There was a flash, and there stood Artha and his dragon Beau.

"PENN!" yelled Moordryd in shock. Kett groaned.

Lance and Parm jumped him while Kitt moaned, "Kett, how could you?"

"Guys," said Artha, "I'm sure Kett had a perfectly good reason for this. What it is, I have no idea."

"Um, well, you see," Kett stammered, trying to think of a reason, while Kitt started yelling at Moordryd, "How dare you corrupt my cousin! She's a good girl! You are beyond dead!"

"KITT!" yelled Artha, "Let them talk! And Lance, Parm, let Moordryd up." Apparently he remembered that there was good in Moordryd, unlike the other three. (Okay since when is he the mature one? This must be a fluke.)

Parm stood and tried to help Moordryd up, but Lance was still on top of the white-haired boy. Artha pulled his brother off, and Moordryd stood and brushed himself off.

"Well?" Kitt demanded. A tall man clad in green stepped out of the shadows. He said, while, "We should keep things in order, and you all had a secret first, so you all go first."

"But Mortis," started Kitt, and Kett elbowed her. Artha took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Well, see, after that night when you tried to steal Beau,"

"Emphasis on steal," muttered Lance, and Mortis gripped his shoulder.

"Yeah, after that. Well, Beau dragged me down here, Mortis gave me the gauntlet to put my pendent in, and I told Lance and Parm."

"I was filled in later," Kitt said dryly, "Then one day Kett followed me down," then she muttered, "nosey little cousin."

"Your turn," stated Parm, "And I mean you and Kett." And so the fight in the alley, Moordryd's removal from his crew, and Kett's decision came out.

"Well," said Parm, "This could actually work to our advantage, as we need two more racers on the crew for the team all-terrain race."

"So you've got Moordryd, where are you going to find a sixth?" asked Kett, and everyone, including Moordryd, looked pointedly at her, "Oh, no."

"Oh yes," Kitt said idly, and grabbed Kett as she made a mad dash for the door. What ensued was a typical fight, one you would normally see with siblings, but they were cousin, so that's not to different. There was insulting, name calling and pushing, and their dragons were growling at each other. Fracshun dragged lance behind Cyrano, and there were cries of, "Lemme see! This is SO Drack!"

Parm sighed, "No Lance, this is not Drack, it's the opposite of Drack, it's... ANTI-DRACK!"

Moordryd watched with vague interest, he didn't remember volunteering for the Penn crew. Still, safety and numbers and all that, plus if would be good for revenge on his father and sister. Artha nudged him.

"Come on, we'd better separate those two, and their dragons." By now though, the cousins had fallen and were locked in combat. Artha sighed.

"Might need a crowbar," said Moordryd smirking, his old love of taunting had returned. Beau had calmed Wyldfyr and Decepshun had dealt with Belladona. Kitt and Kett had tired, so there was no need for the crowbar.

Mortis, who had been ready to intervene if things _really _got out of hand, cleared his throat, and said, "Now back to the business. If there is a Dragon-Human war, what crews can we count on?"

"Definitely the Keepers," said Artha.

"Inner Order, Grip of the Dragon, possibly Dragon Flares, if Pyrahh doesn't do something stupid," said Kitt.

"Army of the Dragon could go either way," stated Parm, 'As could the Prophets."

Moordryd spoke up, "I know my father has got a few crews ready to do what he says, the Dragon Fish, The Dragon Winds, Voice of the Dragon, and of course the Dragon Eye."

"Why do we have to do that team race anyway?" moaned Kett, her short attention span coming into play.

"Because it could help get the Prophets on our side, as someone stole a bonemark from them, and I am very certain that it is the prize."

A buzzer sounded.

"Trouble?" asked Moordryd, who always wondered how they were always there to stop him before.

"Nope!" Lance cheered, and opened a slot in the wall.

"Nachos!"

"Lance, we have to concentrate on the Libris Pike!" snapped Parm.

"Didn't we already do the horn of Libris race?" asked Lance, his mouth full of nachos.

"This is a different race!"

Moordryd nudged Artha, 'Hey, since when did I volunteer? And why are you, of all people, being so nice?"

'Beau's making me," Artha hissed back, "And if Mortis says you're on the crew, which I just know he's going to, then neither you nor any of us can do a thing about it. Oh, and if you do end up on the crew, don't try anything evil, Kitt, for one, will kill you."

"Now," said Mortis, "Seeing as how we have two more crew members," Moordryd sighed, and Kett made another mad dash for the elevator, "We can fully train for the Libris Pike."

And so Penn Racing became a six racer crew. Moordryd hadn't even volunteered.

-**Meanwhile**-

"I told you it would work," said Mecra, "Moordryd will steal things, but will rarely hurt racers or dragons, unless there's something big in for it. He lacks true evil."

"Of, how true, my dear second in command,' smirked Vysa, "And just think, all that planning, all that staying in the shadows, it paid off. Sure, we did the little jobs, but we,to quote my father, (she only called him 'Daddy' around Moordryd, when Word was well out of earshot) 'are not failures.'"

"Now we'll show who the true Payyn heir is, with Moordryd out of the way. The war will proceed!" jeered Mecra.

"Yes, but first, to win the Libris pike..." said Vysa.

------------------------------------------------------------

okay to my dear reveiwer Xin Fyrrae, i know there's been a little OOC, bout everyone on the chatboards says that they know Moordryd will do a turnaround, this is how i think it could happed. with my oc's.


	4. Chapter 3 Arguments and TechnoBabble

Yeah, I don't own dragon booster, just vysa, kett, mecra, and their dragons

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3; Arguments and Techno-Babble

Parm was making a list of what people needed to work on for the Libris Pike, an obstacle course spin off of the Horn of Libris race. 'Okay, Artha, what do _you_ need to work on," asked Parm.

"Nothing."

"I'll put that down as overconfident."

"Hey!"

"Um, Moordryd?"

"I'll say teamwork, just so you can put something on the list."

"I meant help!" yelled Parm as Artha chased him, trying to get the list to cross out the 'overconfident' comment,

"Put me down for recklessness, and Artha, if you want the list to say something other then overconfident, then give it to me," stated Kett. Artha snatched the list from Parm and handed it to her. "Let's see, cocky, arrogant, brash, full of himself..."

Moordryd, Kitt, Lance, and Parm burst out laughing. Artha yelled, "Guys! Guys! GUYS! I get it, I'm too sure of myself. But, Parm's too easily scarred, Kitt's too fast, can't keep up, and Lance is too, well, Lance."

"What do you mean too me? I'm drac! If I was any more drac, the world couldn't handle me!"

"Yeah," muttered Artha, "and according to the notes you bring home, you're already too drac for your teachers."

"What was that, _stable boy_?"

"Lance, I told you not to start that!" yelled Artha, "And Kett, put 'too immature' on the list."

"Okay, under which one of you?" Artha started towards her, and Beau tripped him with a regal tail swing. Artha glared at him.

Beau used the dragon's greatest weapon, the cheesy smile. (I found that line on a website, it's not mine.)

Kitt had been standing still, excluding the group laughing fit, this whole time. She finally yelled, 'QUIET!"

Everyone stared at her, Artha stopped yelling, Lance stopped insulting Artha, Parm stopped panicking, Kett stopped laughing like a maniac, and Moordryd stopped, well, he wasn't doing anything. Kitt took a few _very _exasperated breaths, and said, "Okay, are we done now?" Moordryd raised his hand, "Even if you weren't doing anything Payyn. Come on people, we have to work together for the Libris pike. And Parm, don't bother collecting all that data; I've paired everybody up for the race. Kett with Moordryd, Lance with Artha, you with me, there, we're all paired up."

"What, but my data shows that due to Moordryd's gear choices and Decepshun's gait, he should pair with...Kett. Well then, Due to Artha's general style he should pair with...Lance. Which leaves me with...you?"

"See Professor, I knew it. Of course, I also counted that nobody could handle Lance but Artha, and since Moordryd's really only good with Kett and Artha, that left Kett. Duh."

"Okay, so can we go over the race again?" asked Artha, sensing more tension.

"Oh, yes, well, of course," said Parm, "The Libris Pike, of Trickster Alley as it's called, is an event full of points requiring immense acrobatic maneuvering, thus leading to the actuality that whoever is motivating the dragon must be entirely in harmony with the acrobat so no grievous injuries occur in the duration of the competition."

"O-kay _Parmesan_, enough Techno-Babble," hissed Kett, who, like Kitt, got headaches from all that Techno Talk.

"It's Parmen Sean! And what do you mean 'Techno-Babble'?"

"I mean you're talking up a storm of words nobody understands!"

"Of course they understand! Right guys?"

Everyone else stared blankly at him; they had gone over this way too many times. Well, Moordryd sort of understood, so he put it simply, "The race is full of areas where you need to pull off some wild stunts, and the racer needs to be in sync with the one performing the jumps, or there could be major problems."

"Um was that what you said, Parm?" asked Artha. Parm nodded, thinking, 'No one understands me', while on the outside he said, "Yes, well, I suppose we'll have Moordryd on Decepshun, with Kett as acrobat, Artha on beau with Lance doing the jumps, and myself on Cyrano with,"

"No way, we're using Wylfyre. She's way faster than your Bull-Class."

"But, then I would have to mag-jump!"

'So, lance is doing it," said Artha, who, though he didn't want lance doing the stunts, he would be even less secure with his little brother steering. Fracshun was smart enough to know what lance _wanted_, not what his steering said, Beau might forget that at the speed they would be using.

It was going to be a long practice section.

------------------------------------------------------------

R&R people! oh, yeah, gonna pick up in the next chappie. don't be afraid! review!


	5. Chapter 4 On Your Mark, Get Set

Yeah, yeah, don't own any oc's. yeah, myschyf is also mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4; On Your Mark, Get Set.

"AHYI!" screamed Parm as he was magged into the air. They had been using the underground obstacle track to practice, and thought Lance and Kett were doing better than ever, Parm had only minimally improved. This was due to the fact that he was scared of being blasted fifty feet into the air, while going two-hundred miles per hour.

After he saw Parm screaming, Lance burst out laughing in mid-leap. The good news was that Beau had enough power to keep Lance up; the bad news was that Lance forgot to duck a ledge. Artha caught his little brother as Lance fell.

Kett idly blasted another target with her mag-bow, a combination of a crossbow and mag shooter. An arrow of turquoise Draconium shot out at tremendous speed. It contacted with the practice target, which dissipated. She and Moordryd shared many Draconium influences, black, turquoise, and red, making them a good team. Their issue was Kett reacted faster than Moordryd, and occasionally jumped before Decepshun could mag her. This resulted in some interesting falling.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to the six, Mortis was watching from behind a statue. He was observing, and wondering if having Moordryd join was the right thing. He had done it because the original dragon Booster had had help from the Black Draconium Empire to end the war. He knew that Moordryd still had a slight, though usually controlled, crave for his father's satisfaction. He had seen Moordryd chatting about it with Decepshun from time to time. About how from childhood he had yearned for approval, for appreciation. Occasionally for an acknowledgement of his existence, most of the times though, he just was sad, not knowing what he should do. Mortis had observed this, in shock that anyone could treat their child like this, their own flesh and blood. Perhaps Word was less human than even Mortis thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Even though I kept getting lectures for not catching the black-and-gold dragon, I think my biggest mistake was when I accidentally locked everyone out of the citadel, I was grounded for three scale-scrapin' weeks!" snickered Moordryd, everyone was recounting their biggest mistakes, and watching the other's reactions. Lance had gotten the biggest ovation, when he recounted the time he raced in Artha's place, dangling from one stirrup. (From Three Times a Hero) They had all taken a break from practicing, and Parm was making gear repairs.

"Kett," he called, "How do you keep using this thruster gear, it's near out of commission. You should really get a new set."

"It's level four gear, do you have any clue how much it would cost to replace?" she called back, and went back to repairing her bow.

Parm sighed, and decided just to try a new Draconium energy core, as there really wasn't much else to do. Moordryd's whip had needed re-calibrating; Lance's flash stick had needed a new light panel, and so on. It was exasperating, as they needed winnings to pay for everything, and there hadn't been races for a week and a half. So they were buying cheap parts, repairing old gear, and (Moordryd and Kett) were getting back-alley bargains. As a result, Parm was swamped, and had showed the others how to do basic repairs, as he had to deal with the major stuff.

At least the dragons were in good condition, aside from basic fix-in five-minute problems, like Beau's pent up energy, or Fracshun's claws getting too long.

Kitt and Artha were putting the star symbol on the racing uniforms. Moordryd's jacket was proving difficult; the Dragon-Eye logo just would not come off. Finally, they poured bleach on the logo, and it faded enough to put the star over it. Basically the star would be on the back of the jackets (Lance had gotten a new totally drac blue one), and on some of the gear, like Moordryd's Psi Assist, and Artha's Light-Green reflection gear from the Keepers Crew.

Moordryd was re-painting his helmet, changing the main part from its reddish-hue to pitch black, he thought it looked better. Moordryd was also keeping an eye on Lance, who was fetching parts for Parm, and was dropping more than he carried over.

"That helmet looks drac!" called Kett, finished with her bow, and moving on to her cousin's broken mag-staff (from Fanning the Flames), as she was fairly good at repair, but not a patch on Parm. The Libris Pike was the next morning, so they all would need to sleep well that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Moordryd stretched, he had slept soundly, and by the looks of it, so had everyone else. They rode down to the track, and found it swamped with crews. The Inner Order, Dragon Eye, Dragon Flares, Army of the Dragon, and the Prophets were there. Moordryd was pleased to see Vysa's eyes widen in shock, and then narrow in furry at the fact that her older brother was here. She leaned over and whispered something to Mecra, who nodded.

Moordryd felt a slight pang at seeing Cain, who was paired with the young Dragon Eye Myschyf. He could tell that Cain wouldn't like this race, Myschyf was a terrible driver, and Cain didn't like heights so mag jumping would be a problem for him. Moordryd sighed, and walked over to the rest of his crew.

"So,' started Parm, "only one group of us actually has to win, the others could be three feet from the starting line, oh, and my scans pick up no wraith dragons."

"That's not Vysa's style, she says wraith gear is too ugly," said Moordryd idly, waiting for the ref to signal for racers to take their places.

whistle

The race was about to begin.

-----------------------------------------------

The next chapter is: Chapter Five; A Defeated Victory. Don't worry not much trouble.


	6. Chapter 5 A Defeated Victory

Chapter Five; A Defeated Victory

Kett sat on the mag pad behind Moordryd's saddle, and he checked the gear he had. In the Libris pike, gear usage is sparse, as it can slow you down. Moordryd had settled for a Psi Assist, and some of Kett's Lv. 4 thruster gear, sure that he would need no more. Each contestant was also allowed a personal item, like Moordryd's whip, or Kett's mag-bow. Lance had brought a flash stick, and Parm, Artha, and Kitt had brought mag-staffs.

"GO!" boomed the announcer, and the race began. It was like a dangerous version of the Horn of Libris, as there were a few cliffs, the track spiraled higher, and there was the chance that another racer would attack.

Kitt gained an easy lead; she had Wyldfyr blast Parm into the target, opening a gateway. Lance was actually good at mag jumping, so he and Artha were in good standings, as were Kett and Moordryd.

"And it's an easy lead for Kitt Wonn and Parmen Sean, followed by Vysa Payyn and Mecra Gerona, third is Artha and Lance Penn, then Reepyr and Grym, next Khata and Blanca, after which is Moordryd Payyn and Kett Wonn, with Myschyf and Cain on their tails, and Wulph and Trakkur in the back!" yelled the announcer.

Kett and Moordryd were purposely in the back, keeping an eye out for cheaters. Moordryd occasionally cast a glance towards Cain, who once waved when Myschyf wasn't looking. Hey, Cain was his bud after all.

Kett easily hit another target as Decepshun shot her up with a well placed mag. As she settled back on the dragon, she said, "Look at Myschyf."

Moordryd risked a backward glance, while still steering. It was clear that Cain's partner had no clue what he was doing. He pressed a button on his saddle, and Cain was rammed into a wall. Moordryd watched in horror as his friend went careening off a cliff edge.

"Oh, my, it looks as though there's a bit of a rock slide!" said the announcer.

Myschyf started towards where Cain had fallen, but Vysa screeched, "Leave him! Take the opening that Kett opened up!" and Myschyf did as he was told. The crowd booed Vysa, such unconcern! It was almost murder, as rocks had obviously fallen on Cain.

Moordryd slowed Decepshun, and a Com-screen appeared. It was Artha, and he yelled, "Moordryd, its okay, go back! Kitt and Parm are far enough ahead to win! We all know that Cain needs help. So go!"

"Well folks, just as we think there is no hope for the abandoned racer, a Penn Racing dragon is racing down the cliff! Has anyone ever seen such good sportsmanship?" (Anyone else think he is way too optimistic?)

Kett leaped of at the bottom, and ran towards the penning area, where the other dragons were. She called over shoulder, "I'm getting Belladona; this is too much for one dragon!"

Moordryd and Decepshun started moving rocks aside. Both were sort of frantic in their efforts. Kett came back on Bella, with Coershun right behind them. Coershun stated digging, looking for his rider. There was a cheer from the stands as Kitt and Parm crossed the finish line, but Moordryd, Kett, and the three dragons didn't hear it. Wulph and Trakkur skidded up beside them, as they had been close to the rear, and Wulph asked, "What can we do?" Moordryd flashed a grateful smile, and indicated that digging was the only thing. Hyve and Trakkur's dragon helped, and soon the rocks were gone.

The rest of Penn racing, the Inner Order, Prophets, and Dragon Flares, who had been at the top of the track, had raced down, with two medics Kett had called. Kitt elbowed Reepyr, and handed him the prize box, which obviously held the bonemark, as it was glowing orange. Artha tapped Kitt on the shoulder.

'Come on," he said, "We're going to Dragon City Medical Center, to see if Cain's okay." Kitt nodded, and the six and their dragons left, Moordryd throwing a lead around Coershun's neck.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Vysa sighed; she was getting chewed out by Word.

"That little stunt cost us the chance to convince the Army of the Dragon to rejoin us! Wulph said 'If that's how you treat your pack, then my crew will be no part of it.' Do you know how close I was to totally controlling them? DO YOU?"

"Father, true, we broke an alliance, but I think we also broke _the traitor_. And I handle the crew just fine."

"My dear Vysa, you may be far better at handling thefts and such, but your success is not in the areas I need it in. The leader I'm looking for also has charisma, which you have, but also knows when to change their plans, which you don't. As for Moordryd, have you ever heard the saying 'Whatever doesn't break you makes you stronger'? So my daughter, you took a gamble with that move, leaving Cain under the rocks. And, as I have said, it put us in slightly worse opinion. Here my lists of the crews, all thirteen of them, look at who supports what."

**War**

Dragon Eyes

Dragon Fish

Dragon Winds

Voice of the Dragon

The Mechanists

**Peace**

Penn Racing

Dragon Flares

Grip of the Dragon

The Inner Order

The Keepers

Will of the Dragon

Army of the Dragon

The Prophets

"Well! Do you see that! Two more crew opposing the war!"

"But, Father, if you'll look at members of the crews..."

**War**

Dragon Eyes 20

Dragon Fish 13

Dragon Winds 10

Voice of the Dragon 12

The Mechanists 14

**Peace**

Penn Racing 6

Dragon Flares 10

Grip of the Dragon 8

The Inner Order 8

The Keepers 5

Will of the Dragon 8

Army of the Dragon 10

The Prophets 7

"See! We still have them out numbered. Even though the Prophets really have about a hundred, only seven race, or even go to Dragon City."

Word smirked, and chucked in a scary way, then said, "Ah, Vysa; that is ingenious. No wonder you're my favorite. Six extra members could be all we need."

"Six? Father, we have seven more on our side."

"Do you think Cain will come back, after what you did? Yet, I still have pulled a plan out of this, a plan you will learn of in time, Vysa."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

next chappie-Chapter Six; Two Paths of the Dragon. Please reveiw!


	7. Chapter 6 The Two Paths of the Dragon

Chapter Six; Two Paths of the Dragon

The Chief of Staff at the _D.C.M.C._ was annoyed. This hospital had visiting hours, sure, but they were for _humans_! That Cain guy had come in, and now there were five teens, a kid, and seven dragons in the room! He would have to make a rule prohibiting things like that.

Kitt sighed, they had been next to Cain's bed for two hours now, and there had been no improvement. The doctors said he was in a coma, it could last anywhere from five minutes to five weeks. Moordryd was huddled in a corner with Decepshun and Kett trying to comfort him, Artha, Lance, and their dragons were against the back wall, Belladona, Wyldfyr, and Kitt were watching Cain for any sign of him waking, Coershun had laid down, and placed his head at his racer's side, and Parm and Cyrano were chatting with a doctor, well, Cyrano was looking at the doctor reproachfully.

"Listen," said the doctor, "I have done all possible. He should be fine, and visiting hours will be over soon. You all need to go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance woke up, it was still dark out. He yawned, and stretched, then looked around.

'Where's Moordryd? I thought everyone was in here,' he thought, and, waking Fracshun, slipped out. They saw the teen and his dragon standing outside, looking up, towards the lights of Sun City. Lance smiled, and said, "Hi Moordryd!"

Moordryd spun, as did Decepshun, and they stared at Lance, who was staring at them with big, innocent, aren't-I-cute eyes.

'That look should require a license, as a lethal weapon."

"Do you miss living up there?"

"What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Yeah, I guess I do miss it, a little."

Lance hopped up on a crate, and looked up too, "What do you miss most?"

Moordryd glanced at Decepshun, "Well, I know Decepshun and I both miss seeing the stars, we'd be lucky to see them down here. Listen, I've got to do some thinking, so later." Moordryd walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------

He and Decepshun wandered Down City for a while, just looking at things. Decepshun knew Moordryd felt guilty, because if he had still been in charge if the Dragon Eyes, Cain wouldn't have gotten hurt. She really wished he would stop beating himself up for it. Coershun had been allowed to stay in the hospital, by Cain's side. She softly padded next to Moordryd, who really seemed lost.

Moordryd felt lost. Decepshun was walking with him through Down City. Suddenly, she stopped, and growled very low. Moordryd was surprised to see Word Payyn, his father, step out of the shadows.

"Lovely night for a stroll, hm Moordryd?" he asked pleasantly. Moordryd eyed him, and he continued, "Of course, it would be lovelier if you friend Cain wasn't hurt."

Decepshun growled, and Moordryd fumed, both thinking, 'How dare he!'

"You see, I was furious with Vysa, leaving him like that, one does not treat their friends like that. Or their family."

Moordryd relaxed his guard a little while Decepshun heightened hers. She knew Word was planning something, she was an instinctive dragon.

"I was wondering if you would come back."

Moordryd's brain went numb, and not because it was a cold night. Two parts of him were raging, the part that knew what Word was doing was wrong and that Moordryd should try to stop him, the other reminding him that Word was his father, offering him another chance.

Decepshun sensed a change in Moordryd, and she could almost feel what was going on. being a very smart dragon she knew that Moordryd had never fully opened the door to his good side, because he still had his foot in the door full of yearning for his father's love. Tonight, one of those doors would have to close forever, to fully let Moordryd's destiny unfold.

"I have a project that I need you for. All you need to do is steal the dragons of Penn Racing, with assistance of course."

_Click_

Something went off in Moordryd's brain. He whispered, "But they're my friends."

"So?"

"So, I won't betray them!" Moordryd snapped, and as he flung open the door to his good side, he slammed the other door, the other choice, forever, 'Sorry _Word_, but unlike you, I don't find friendship overrated."

Decepshun immediately mag-ed Moordryd onto her back, and raced off, leaving Word in the dust.

Word Payyn smiled. 'The good thing about being a genius,' he thought, 'is your plans can still stand through variations. True Moordryd refused, but I wouldn't have really let him lead again, I would have let him think he was in charge. Alas, that did not come together, but, my other plan, _that_ is working. Soon I will have many more wraiths. And then, the war will start!'

---------------------------------------------------------

Moordryd rode back to the stables, and found Lance standing outside. Lance and Fracshun were still looking up, at the Sun City lights. As Moordryd approached, the kid smiled, and said, "You know, I've seen the stars before, but I think looking up at those lights is way more drac. I mean, they're multicolor, and they change a lot."

Moordryd smirked as he and Decepshun went inside, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Lance stood dumbfounded for a second, then muttered, 'Yeah," and went in, but as he was closing the door behind his dragon, he glanced out, and was confused as a set of lights, around the east side of Sun City, went out.

-------------------------

Yeah, the Word scene was short, the leadingto a little OOC ness, but I went brain dead. sorry. and an apology to Sarah Frost for getting mad at her reveiw. Sorry for that too.


	8. Chapter 7 Motives and Gear

Chapter 7; Motives and Gear

Artha got up early, and decided to chat with Mortis. He found the priest sadly shaking his head. There was a newspaper on the floor, the headline read, '**Blackouts All Over East Sun City!**'

"So, that's where the newspaper goes in the morning," Artha said smiling. Mortis nodded, and gestured at the paper, saying, "I fear that those are not random blackouts, that they were orchestrated by Word Payyn."

'Why would he want to cause blackouts?"

"He was most likely not attempting to cause blackouts, you see, I believe that he intends to use a lot of energy for a project that could start a war."

"I get it; he's using their power for his own purposes. Hey, wait, how could he get his hands on that power, anyway?"

"That is what you and your crew must find out, Dragon Booster." Artha nodded, and jogged out to tell everyone, as Mortis wondered what Word could be up to.

-------------------------------------------------------

Artha found everyone clustered around Parm, who was proudly showing off some gear he had come up with.

"You see, I call it projection gear, Turquoise Draconium, I'd rate it at level three. It creates projections of the racer and their dragon. Of course, due to the fact the only Kett and Moordryd have turquoise influences, only they can use it. Or Artha, wherever he is."

"I'm right here guys," Artha said, and before Parm lunched into a repeat of the details. Moordryd decided to test the gear out.

He was shown where to place it, on Decepshun's back right behind the saddle, and told how to activate it. Moordryd started Decepshun at a walk, and activated the gear. An exact duplicate appeared beside them, and when Moordryd looked at it, the copy of Moordryd did the same, and looked to its left with a dumbfounded expression. Decepshun snorted, and so did the copy, although there was no sound.

"Try running," suggested Lance, thus Moordryd and Decepshun took off at a fast pace, the copy did the same. Parm then called, "Use the left control to alter the distance between it and you!" So Moordryd tried this too. Suddenly the copy was fifty feet away. Moordryd laughed, yes laughed, and turned the gear off.

"Good job! This can definitely have its uses!" said Moordryd, Kett repeated the test on Belladona, then tried using the gear when she wasn't moving, it worked. Parm was teeming with glee at the good job his gear was doing.

Arhta then filled them in on the blackouts. Lance's eyes widened, and he said, 'Hey, after I went in last night, I saw some of the east city lights go out! Was that it?"

Moordryd decided to voice a concern, "Decepshun and I went out last night, and we ran into some one. Word Payyn." There was a group gasp, and Moordryd went on, "He said there was something he wanted me for, maybe this has something to do with it. And yes, I declined the offer."

"So, how does your father, em, _Word Payyn_," Kett stuttered as Moordryd gave her a look, "plan to start a war anyway?"

"Well, he wants unlimited wraith dragons, he gets them by tricking dragons with promises of freedom, power, that sort of thing. Really, a wraith dragon isn't aware of what it's doing; it'd be fine if you could get the gear off it. Anyhow, it won't really be a war; he'd be controlling the wraith dragons. In other words, he'll rule the world."

"Oh," said everyone, and then Lance asked, "But if he wants the dragons to win, what does he expect to become of him? I mean, if he's in charge, what will he do?

'That's what I'm wondering-"

"Oh, my! I'm late!" Parm yelled, and he shot off. Moodrdyd stared blankly, and said, "What was that?"

"Oh, he's been meeting some girl named Ophelia at a cyber café. I suppose he likes her," Kett, said dismissively, "I think he's being weird, more so than usual.

Artha sighed, "Yeah, he always talking about how she's the only one who truly understands him. But if you ask me, that girl he blabs about seems too good to be true."

-------------------------------------------------------

Parm happily walked into the café, and found Ophelia at her usual table. He sat down, and they began to chat, techno-babble at its best. Parm was a little cautious, her eyes were glinting wildly, and her hair seemed loose in its bun, as if she rarely pulled it up, as if she had been racing... he banished the thoughts, and went back to the conversation.

"So, Parmen, what was that about deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA to you and me) codes?"

"Oh, did I start talking about that? Well I believe that if one desperately needs a dragon of mixed Draconium, say, red and black, then they would take generally specific codes from one color species, and well, merge it with the deoxyribonucleic acid of the dragon of the other color."

"So," said Ophelia, "Has this been tested? And can one combine, for reasons I don't know, dragon genes with human genetic material?"

"Well, it hasn't been tested, the dragon-human thing. Contrary to popular belief, I think it's possible, but one would need a lot of equipment, and a justified reason," Parm said a little warily.

"Yes; the reason it most certainly, important," she said as though not paying attention, then smiled and said, "Sometimes people have no ethics, and ethics should guide science."

"Oh, I'm always saying that one must have a good reason be fore doing something, like when I repair my comrade's gear, my reason is that they need to race. That applies to all things, like Kett Wonn will race through the backstreets because her dragon had pent up energy, Kitt will stick her head in the sink because my so called 'Techno-Babble' gives her a headache, and Lance eats candy because he loves his sugar-highs."

"So, you say there's a reason for everything?"

"Yes, but not all reasons are good."

"How about my reason fort this," Ophelia said, and kissed him. On the lips.

Parm almost melted in his seat, and watched as Ophelia sauntered out the door. As soon as she was out of sight, she ran to Squire's End.

'He fell for it like a rock,' she said; her voice no longer as honeyed. She reached up and pulled her brown hair out of its bun, and it fell past her shoulders. She was talking into a wrist-com. The face on the com said, "Good work, Mecra. Now I can proceed with phase two."

------------------------------------------------

'She kissed you? That is so not drac!" yelled Lance, who looked grossed out by the fact, Moordryd's eyes widened, Kitt looked unaffected, Kett fell over laughing (she thought he was joking), Artha nearly gagged on a candy bar because he was so shocked he forgot how to swallow, and all six dragons were staring in disbelief.

"Dude," whispered Artha, "I never though I'd see the day."

"What!" snapped Parm, 'Aren't I loveable?"

"Parm-," gasped Kett between laughs, "You're like, oh I don't know, the ultimate best friend, but I mean,"

"That I have no charisma!" snapped Parm. The dragons all glanced at Cyrano, who looked like Parm's outbursts were going to make the green dragon near pass out. They were right.

"Well, duh!" Kett laughed, and Parm pounced at her. Artha and Moordryd held him back, and Kitt asked, "Parmen, what's gotten into you? You're acting like a rabid dragon!"

'She's a little brat!" snapped Parm, struggling against his teammates, "she's acting like I don't know a single thing about love!"

"Parm, that's not true, I'm just wondering if Ophelia had other motives," Kett stuttered. Sadly this just made him madder, "Oh, and I suppose if you kissed Moordryd, you'd have other motives, hmm?"

"Kiss me? Parm, we're best friend's, it'd be too weird," laughed Moordryd, as Kett had a giggle fit at the very idea. "Yeah, I'd only do it if I really wanted him to shut up!" she laughed; Moordryd flushed a little at this, but still knew it was a joke.

"Um, what were you all talking about, anyway?" asked Kitt, hoping to change the subject. Parm smiled, and said, "Oh, we were having an engagingly romantic conversation about deoxyribonucleic acid." Kitt wished she hadn't asked, more Techno-Babble.

"DNA," Moordryd mouthed. The others nodded. Kett's expression said, 'how is DNA romantic?'

"Oh, she had some engaging questions, of course they were easy for me," Parm said, still sounding like he was dreaming. Artha shot up, "What questions?"

'Oh, just some things about dragon deoxyribonucleic acid. Completely theoretical, of course."

"What did she look like?" asked Moordryd suspiciously.

"Well, she had sleek brown hair in a bun, glasses, though it's clear she doesn't need them, and the most wonderful gray eyes."

"Mecra," Moordryd muttered, and Parm walked blissfully out of the room, not hearing the ensuing discussion.

"If Word had Parm's opinion on the experiments, or whatever he's doing, then we're in big trouble," Moordryd sighed then he said, "and Parm doesn't even know it."

"Well, I'm going to go get some spare parts from the backstreets," Kett declared, once again displaying her short attention span, and she hopped onto Belladona.

"Moordryd, go with her," said Artha, "There's some weird stuff going on around here, from now on, nobody from this crew roams the streets alone. Understood?"

Moordryd rolled his eyes, but went after Kett.

----------------------------------------

Okay, there's a link on my profile to a page where pics of my characters are. And the DNA thing is gonna come up soon, hang tight, things are going to get complex!


	9. Chapter 8 Backstreet Words and

Produces a musical entitled 'I don't own Dragon Booster'

--------

Chapter 8; Backstreet Words and Lovesick Nerds

Kett was sitting lazily in her saddle, just smirking as Moordryd and Decepshun caught up to her and Belladona. She had headed to the backstreets, not caring who was following her. When she looked up and saw Moordryd, that just made her more determined to give him and Decepshun a hard sprint through the streets. As he finally caught up, she _had_ had a headstart; they rode down to Knocker Alley, the best place for spare parts.

"Umm, I got some Black parts, and some Green, but that's really all," said a vendor sadly.

"Reno, you're the best supplier in the backstreets, how can you not have gear parts?" asked Kett fervently.

"Listen kid, I'm sorry, but people aren't throwing out much gear these days, no new gear and all that."

"What!" exclaimed Moordryd, whipping around.

"Oh, shouldn't you know, you're a Payyn after all. Well, Payyn Industries ain't making as much gear as they used to. Sorry."

"Ain't, I mean isn't producing gear? Do you have a screw loose? My father wouldn't stop producing gear, it's his business!" Moordryd snickered at the very suggestion.

"Kid, I ain't jokin'. Three Mid-City and two Sun-City stores are already closed." Moordryd glowered at being called 'kid'.

"But, gear is a major base of Dragon City economy, this could cause trouble!" moaned Kett.

"How naïve can you get, Kett? Causing trouble is what my father does best!" snapped Moordryd, "Come on, we better head back. Reno, if you get some parts, tell someone at Penn Racing, we'll need it."

------------------------------------------

"Hey Moordryd?" Kett asked, "Moordryd?" Ever since they returned to the stables from their talk with Reno, Moordryd had been silently brooding.

"Moordryd, hello, anybody in there? Umm, DRAGON THEFT!"

"What?" Moordryd asked, jerking out of his daze. Kett smirked and muttered, "I should've tried that sooner."

"Yeah, old habits, what's so important?"

"Parm and Cyrano are missing," whined Lance, "We don't know where he is."

'Of course you don't know! If you did he wouldn't be missing, now would he?" asked Moordryd dryly. Lance glared at him.

"He probably went to see Ophelia, oh no!" yelled Artha, "Ophelia's Mecra, Parm could be heading for a trap!"

"Could be!" groaned Kitt, "there is no doubt in my mind that he is!"

'Time for the Dragon Booster to kick some butt," said Artha, 'RELEASE THE DRAGON!"

"Wait a minute," started Moordryd after Artha transformed, "If Kett and I show up, it'll be too obvious that Artha's the Dragon booster, I'm shocked I never relized that bfore by the way, since technically only _Artha_ would be missing from the crew. I have an idea, but first we need to know where Parm is."

----------------------

A/N: Yeah, I mnow it's short, but it's leading up to the next chapter, which will be longe. No, Kett isn't faster than Moordryd, she just had a head start. Yeah, some OOC ness, but this is just a connecter chappie, next one should be up soon!


End file.
